Life is Hard
by Lost Stars and Boulevards
Summary: Yeah, I get it. We all do. Living is hard. We have good times and bad times. But there is one thing that gets us all through it. You've read the title, now it's time for you to decide if you want to read this or not.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Let me start with this:  
We all have good times and bad times. We all have emotions, we all have a heart. But what happens to those two things when something bad happens?

We cry. We scream. We get angry and sad. Our heart feels like it's in our throat and it's hurting.

But guess what?

We are never alone when that happens, when we feel that way, when we do those things we do. Someone, _Someone_ is always there with us.

And that someone is God.


	2. What Happened

So what motivated me to write this was that this week has been one of the worst weeks of my life.

I'm not trying to start this out as a really depressing, the whole point of me writing this is to tell you about what happens in life and what makes it livable. You can skip over this part if you want, but I would recommend not to.

Okay. Worst week. Well, worst three days.

Someone really important in my life left. Someone so amazing and wonderful that I really can't describe her with words. No one can really put their feelings into words anyway. She was a part of my family and she left without saying anything. Without saying good-bye. You might think that was mean of her to do, but she did it to protect herself.

And you could guess, I was a wreck. I cried. A lot. The people who were close to her cried. It was either you were crying, or you were quiet.

But here's the thing, she was our teacher. My best friends and I were her students. When she quit her job, we held each other and wept together. No one was alone. No one is ever alone. But it's hard to move on when someone so close to your heart leaves.

If you're sad and you feel absolutely lost and abandoned, guess what?

I'm here for you. You can talk to me, message me anytime (does that sound creepy?).

If you have friends, call them, text them, talk to them. They're here. They're there for you.

God's here. Take my word for it.


	3. What I Did

Before I go on, I would like to say that you, reader, are stronger that you think. God has a plan for you and bad days are part of it. Bad days help us get better in living life. They help us get better in our faith with Him. Life isn't always walking forward, sometimes we take steps back...and that's okay.

It is so easy to say you're okay when you're not. Hiding is easier than telling the truth. I've done it, and right after I said it, I started crying.

This week. These three days. I kept saying I was okay and people didn't believe me. They didn't leave me alone, and I felt bad because I made them sad too. As I look back, I'm grateful that they stayed with me. I'm grateful that my friends and teachers, who are my family, held me while I cried. I'm writing this on the fourth day, and my heart still hurts from missing her. My head hurts from crying so much.

What I'm trying to say is; don't do that. Don't say you're okay when you're not. Don't say you're fine when you're not, because "that's the thing about pain, it demands to be felt."

Yes I just John Green quoted you. Ha. I will probably be doing that all throughout this story. Ha. Ha. Ha.

But it's true though. It demands for you to feel it. Physical pain, mental pain, emotional pain. Every type of pain.

Before we were told that she had resigned, I thought that day was going to go well. I thought it would be another school day where we would see her at break, and she would sit at our table and talk with us. Laugh with us.

But, no. Life took a turn that I didn't expect, and she left.

I barely said any words that day. At break, we sat together. I felt the pain. I hated going to her classroom with all her stuff still there, except her. Her decorations were still there, her pictures with us were still there.

But as I said before, bad days are part of life. Bad days are a part of the plan. We don't have to know what that plan is, we just have to get through the bad days. We have to hold the people that are still with us, never letting go.

If one leaves, that's okay. It happens.

But don't let that make you loosen your grip on the people who are still there. Tell them you're hurting, tell them what you feel. They will hug you. They will try to understand. They will be there for you.

Don't push them away.

Don't let go of them.


	4. What We're All Going To Feel

Let's face it, there are going to be many times that we're going to cry. There are going to be many times when we are going to get angry. But, those times should be the ones we should rarely think about.

The moments when we smile, laugh, and love, those are the times we want to remember the most.

We're all going to feel angry or sad many times in our life, but it's better for laughter to outweigh tears. It's better to smile at someone for five seconds than to scream at someone for two minutes.

When we get mad at something unreasonable for 60 seconds, we waste 60 seconds of our life… and we're never going to get those 60 seconds back.

The days that we enjoy and the days when we're happy, those days were never wasted. They will keep coming until we stop living.

The part of life that's dark and depressing is there for a reason. It's there because we need to know how it feels to be sad, how it feels when we are about to give up. They're there because we need to feel how loved we are by the people who love us.

I realized that when my friends held me tight while I cried. I realized how caring they were when they saw me.

I realized that I wasn't lost, I was home.

It's surprising what bad days make us feel.


	5. The Truth

The truth is, we will never know how our life plays out. The days in our lives are like unopened Christmas presents. We never know what's inside when we open them. Everything is unexpected so we will never know what tomorrow will look like.

But don't worry. If you spend the majority of every day thinking about the next, then you won't fully enjoy what the day has for you. If you start every day thinking about yesterday, you won't move forward.

Life is like a long road we're driving on. We come across small bumps, but we still get over them. Sometimes we come across big bumps, and we have to stop and backup. In the end, we will all find a way to reach our final destination, which is death.

That's the truth about reality. It's not an ugly truth nor a beautiful truth. It's just the simple, natural truth.

But there are many things in reality that are true. In reality, we will feel every single emotion that we know of and experience so many good and bad things.

Happiness, loss, joy, sadness, love.

But we're all driving alone, we'll meet people along the way and make relationships with them. Some will stay with you, and some will leave you.

Sometimes the truth hurts, but sometimes it's like there's a weight on our shoulders that's been lifted.


	6. What We Are

I'm not going to even going to start with the "we are human, we make mistakes" lecture. Instead, let me say something more abstract about us.

We are scars.

We are wounds that have healed, but still left marks. Marks that make us imperfect.

The people who have gone through the worst days have bigger wounds, and the people who haven't yet have smaller wounds. In the end, we're all the same.

We were made to be real, not perfect.

The things that heal our wounds, the things that heal us; those are the things we have to care about. As I said before; never let go of those things, because when we get hurt again, when life gets hard, we need them.

It's those things, and those scars. They make us who and what we are.


	7. Don't Give Up

"The world isn't sunshine and rainbows. It'll beat you down if you let it, and nothing hits harder than life."

Life will always be full of surprises…wait let me rephrase that.

Life will always be full of holes you will fall into, and will always have walls that will block your path.

But you have to fight.

You have to climb out of that dark pit and see the light. You have to get over that high wall and see the other side.

Yeah, life is tough, but we are tougher. If we give up, then life will kill us earlier than we expected.

Many people give up, many people think life is too short to fight so hard. But the truth is, we only get one life.

We only get one chance.

It's unfair, I know, but don't spend your days whining and complaining or doing absolutely nothing.

You have to fight.

You have to live your one life as much confidence you can have.

Life is short, but it's long enough for you to experience what it has for you. Good or bad, you just have to live it.

Don't give up.


	8. Moving On

"This isn't the end this only just the beginning."

I saw that quote at the end of this movie I was watching, and it made me think about my life.

Actually about everyone's life.

It took me a few days to piece this final chapter together, and now I get it.

The end of each day is the beginning of tomorrow. And it's like every tomorrow is a reset.

If we hurt someone yesterday, tomorrow we can say sorry. If we missed something yesterday, tomorrow we can make up for it. If we lost someone yesterday, tomorrow we can start moving on. But I know it's hard to forget when if that person left so many good memories. It gets easier though.

Move on to the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that, until that bad yesterday only occupies a small space in your in your memory.

It feels like "bad yesterdays" take longer to end and good ones take shorter time. I guess that's why I don't like endings to good stories.

But that's life.

Fight on.

Don't give up.

Move on.

I hope your tomorrow will end well.


End file.
